


Switch

by Viktaruuu112



Series: Daddy Issues [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktaruuu112/pseuds/Viktaruuu112
Summary: “What were you thinking about when I walked in?”Shiro's lips press softly to Matt’s neck, trailing open-mouthed kisses to his shoulder.“Were you thinking about me?”A bubbling heat spreads over Matt’s limbs and settles deep in his belly at the feel of Shiro’s breath warming his skin.“Mhm… yes. Always. You and Keith… always thinking about you.”Shiro works on the first few buttons on his shirt and pulls it down over his shoulder exposing more skin to kiss. Matt’s body is tingling under his touch. Shiro’s hand presses to his lower back and grinds their pelvises together."Keith/Matt/Shiro    Poly/threesome(Lotor is still gone on a mission so it's just the three of them.)





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> This is *technically* part 3 of the Daddy Issues series, but Heat was written first. I'm still uploading this after Heat, but just know that this happens in between Throw Me Over Niagara Falls and Heat. 
> 
> You don't have to read the other parts to enjoy this story. Niagara Falls is the getting together story of Matt/Keith/Shiro

Shiro likes morning sex. Matt finds out the hard way.

He wakes in the morning with his back pressed to Shiro’s chest and Keith’s face inches from his own. Matt feels his neck being laved over, lazily kissed from behind. Keith is peacefully asleep, hair mussed and waved in all directions. But he’s starting to stir from the tiny sounds Shiro’s making against Matt’s skin. 

Still half asleep, Matt lazily runs his fingers over Keith’s bare chest, smooth and touchable. His eyes follow the lines on his body in the dim light that illuminates from the strip of light lining the bottom edge of the room.

Keith parts his lips and pulls in a full breath before he slowly writhes into a beautifully docile stretch and turns himself back toward Matt so their faces are inches apart.  
Matt still feels the heaviness of sleep when Shiro pulls him in closer by the waist and lazily swivels his hips, pressing his half-hard cock against him.  
His eyes pop open wide and find Keith’s gaze hidden in half-lidded eyes.

“Oh… shit,” Keith, seeing the surprise in Matt’s eyes, clears the sleep from his voice, “Shiro… Babe.”

They haven’t exactly had this talk yet.

“Um..?” 

“Do you want me to switch with you?” Keith whispers and gives him a sleepy smile.

Matt kisses him, “Sorry.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Keith whispers back to him and moves over Matt to slot himself between them. Shiro whines low at the removal of contact, still heavy under sleep, but happily pulls Keith in close.

“Mmm… baby,” Shiro finds Keith’s mouth and presses in lazily, letting the softness of the morning shroud them.

Keith whispers back, “Hey babe...” Keith laughs when Shiro flips him onto his side so he can spoon his body in the same way Matt had been against him.

Matt doesn’t realize how close their faces are until Keith whispers to him, “Shiro is… very eager in the mornings.”

Matt finds movement under the blankets. Shiro presses Keith harder against him and noses into his hair, breathing deep. He watches the ripple of the blankets as he perceivably slips Keith’s boxers down and lets him kick out of them.

Matt can feel Keith watching him, gauging his level of comfort… or interest as Shiro manhandles him.

“Sorry… can you bear with it? Just for a few minutes? Keith sighs heavily from his nose when Shiro brings his hand between his legs.

Matt nods and lets half of his face turn up into a soft smile. He pulls the blankets down slowly to watch them, keeping eye contact as he does so, and wanders his eyes greedily over the curves of Keith’s body. Keith’s eyebrows pull together when Shiro slips his fingers inside of him. 

He moans, “Shiro.” His voice is small and beautiful, reduced to nothing but the sudden bloom of arousal after a long night of inactivity.

Matt slips his hand into Keith's hair and finds a gentle grip on his neck. He pulls in to kiss him a single time and rests his head on the pillow. Shiro then moves his hand to Keith’s hip, and Matt loves the hard, desperate grip on his arm that Keith gives him when Shiro skillfully pushes his cock inside.

If a single sound could send him over the edge, it was the dense, quiet moan Keith breathed over his neck. The fact that he was only watching tugged at his arousal, pulled like a rubber band ready to snap from the growing pressure. He’d been ignoring it, but he was hard and throbbing, and deliriously focused on the way they moved together. 

Matt and Keith watch each other as they lay together, slowly heating as Shiro slowly rocks into Keith’s body. He could feel Keith watching the clench of muscle under his skin, noticing the clouded film of need slipping over his eyes as he watches them fuck. He can feel the tip of his cock leaking, warmth coating the head. 

Desperate in desire, Matt whines when Keith presses a hand against Matt’s hip and thumbs lightly over his cock and bites his lip when he finds it hard and lonely. He moans quietly at the touch and meets Keith’s questioning glare. He nods at Keith’s silent question, feeling like his chest is going to explode. His face goes slack when Keith reaches under the band of his boxers and wraps a delicate hand around him, pulling him from the fabric, and begins to stroke. All the while Shiro never ceases to leisurely fuck into him.  
The heat in his pelvis throbs.

“Fuck,” it’s only a whisper, but Keith whines at the sound.

He graciously shapes his fist into a hollow cylinder, “Thrust.”

Matt grips onto Keith’s shoulders before closing his eyes and gently rocks into Keith’s fist. 

The previous night, the spent their evening kissing and touching, laughing, appraising their feelings rather than chasing physical satisfaction. It was lovely, to be in their bed and be carefree and bask in the sparkling sunshine of reciprocation. It made him high. And though he wanted more, he was willing to give it time. They needed to discuss their new relationship, but right now, Shiro and Matt were chasing satisfaction with Keith’s welcoming body and it was sending him into bliss. 

Matt opened his eyes and watched the slack expression on Keith’s beautiful face. He looked so close to release. As if Shiro’s cock were teasing him, brushing by his prostate, nudging it only enough to drive him wild, never enough to send him over the edge. Keith pushed his hips backward and air caught in his lungs. An overwhelming bliss rushed through him, apparent in the way his mouth dropped open, and he came with a sob on his lips. 

Matt groaned from the pressure of Keith’s fist around his throbbing cock. He thrust harder as Keith’s muscles tensed, forcing his fist to close tighter around him. He used the increased tightness to milk himself dry in Keith’s fist. A hot chill ran over his body when Shiro groaned long and heavy in Keith’s hair and gripped his body hard. Keith was tensing all over, clenching tighter on Shiro’s cock. Matt came moments later, letting Shiro’s rough moan fling him to the edge and he came hot into Keith’s hand.

When all three of them were basking in the sleepy afterglow, Matt gave an open-mouthed kiss to the soft spot under Keith’s jaw and nipped at the skin in appreciation. Keith smiled and held their faces together, letting their foreheads meet as they rested back into the cool sheets and floated back into dreams. 

-

“I think you startled Matt this morning.” Keith teases the start of a conversation with a grape halfway to his lips before biting a flood of juice into his mouth.

“Oh,” pink blooms under Shiro’s cheeks and he thoughtfully scratches his hairline with tentative fingertips,“ Oh God.” The realization comes to him after pulling the context from a deeply muddled memory from that morning. “Matt, I’m sorry. I guess Keith is just always right there if I wake up, uh... horny-”

“If? You always wake up horny,” Keith flicks a purple grape at him and giggles.

Shiro rolls his eyes and nods in agreement. A smile teases his mouth, “Sorry I went for you. We haven’t really… talked about this yet.”

Matt shrugs and bites a buttery edge of his toast, “I mean… I don’t mind. It’s weird, like, I know I already had sex with you but not... Like that.”

“Penetration?” Keith establishes.

“Yeah,” Matt’s trying to find Jesus in his toast. “It feels different. You know since we… became something more.”

Keith smiles at Shiro’s lovestruck smile, “Yeah it does feel different.” 

“What do you prefer?” Shiro asks after downing half a glass of juice, “Top?”

“Bottom?”

Matt rubs a slow hand over the back of his neck, absently laying with the soft hairs. “Um. Honestly. I-I don’t know. I’ve never…” He wants to let the sentence trail, so he doesn’t have to confess this to them, but he takes a deep breath, “I’ve never done penetration with someone. You know just… messed around? Hand jobs, oral. So... I’m kind of clueless.”

Even though virginity was more than sticking your dick into someone or having someone fuck you into the mattress, Matt felt the word “Virgin” light up over his head in bright neon letters.

But the confession comfortably bounced off of them. He felt like there should be some kind of shock and awe surrounding his lack of experience. He kicked himself for not having more faith in them and wanted to hide under the table.

Shiro nodded, “That’s okay. If you want to, we can play around a little? Find out what you like. If that’s something you’d enjoy. But only if you want to, we can stick to what you know if that’s more comfortable.”

Matt felt his cheeks warm and couldn’t force back the little smile playing on his lips, “I want to try everything with you.” His chest throbs happily, pumping blood in a rush to his face, neck, and chest. The happy hot feeling rushed down his back and into his fingertips.

Keith pulls his lips from the rim of his mug, “Shiro loves to top. I can switch, but I like to be fucked. It might be an easier starting point if you want to top me. To see if you like it?”

Matt nods, letting his eyes focus on the pretty violet in Keith’s eyes and the pink on his cheeks.

“Will you two stop blushing so much you’re making me nervous,” Shiro hides his face in his hands and the other two busy their fingers with bits of food or brushing the hair from their eyes. But Matt laughs and Shiro meets his eyes happily over the top of his hands.

They watch each other for a long time.

“Sorry about this morning. I don’t even know what I was thinking.”

“Shiro, you were trying to fuck. Don’t pretend like you don’t know,” Keith playfully swats his shoulder and kisses his cheek. Matt feels the weight of nervousness lift from his shoulders as laughter bubbles in his chest.

-

As the day passes, Matt feels like Keith is after him. Every time he sees him in the hall, Keith makes a point to touch him, flirting around the edges of the clothing around his waist. Whispering weighted compliments in his ear.

He notices Shiro watching as Keith brushes the hair from Matt’s shoulder when they make lunch in the kitchen and he kisses Keith slowly, keeping eye contact with Shiro as he leans in. Shiro licks his lips and folds his arms, letting them have a moment, but his attention never wanes. Keith was a wonderful kisser, his lips cater to the curve of his mouth and sucks lightly on his lips. His eyes close and he lets himself melt into his embrace.

He moans when Keith slides his hands down and over his back, reaching the curve of his ass and grabs, pressing Matt’s pelvis into his and gives a teasing roll of his hips. Their kiss feels too short, but Matt knows there will be more.

Later, when Matt’s in his office, he lets his mind wander to the humming, lustful places of his mind. And that’s where Shiro finds him, eyes closed, leaned back in his chair, daydreaming. Shiro sneaks in quietly and stands behind him, touching him softly so he doesn’t scare, and runs his hands from his shoulders down over his chest, past each button on his shirt, down to the hem and rests his hands atop Matt’s thighs when he leans down to kiss him.

Matt sighs into it, eyes drooping heavily before they close, and opens his mouth against Shiro’s. His mouth is warm and pliable. His lips perfectly slot with Matt’s and he takes Shiro’s bottom lip between his teeth. Shiro groans quietly, moving his hands upward and holds his jaw as he presses in again. Matt breaks away and stands to turn around for a better angle, but instead of rushing into a full-blown makeout session, Shiro kisses him once more and smiles.

“What were you thinking about when I walked in?”

His lips press softly to Matt’s neck, trailing open-mouthed kisses to his shoulder.

“Were you thinking about me?”

A bubbling heat spreads over Matt’s limbs and settles deep in his belly at the feel of Shiro’s breath warming his skin.

“Mhm… yes. Always. You and Keith… always thinking about you.”

Shiro works on the first few buttons on his shirt and pulls it down over his shoulder exposing more skin to kiss. Matt’s body is tingling under his touch. Shiro’s hand presses to his lower back and grinds their pelvises together.

Before Matt can finish the drawn out moan spilling incoherently from his lips, Shiro scoops him up and places him on his desk, pushing folders and office supplies off the edge. Hungrily, Shiro captures his lips and cradles his head pressing the cool metal of his arm swiftly up his back under the disheveled fabric. Matt could giggle from the excitement of being captured by Shiro’s arms, but there was no time. Shiro’s lips were relentless against his, sliding hot and firm, pressing his tongue into his mouth. He swirls the tip of his tongue around Matt’s and seals their lips back together.

Time stops as they kiss, after what feels like a very long time, Shiro pulls back and runs his thumb over the bulge in Matt’s pants just enough to insinuate his desires.

“Tonight…” Shiro starts and lets his head fall to Matt’s shoulder, “I want you.”

Matt smiles and rests his cheek against Shiro’s head. “Okay.”

-  
“Do you want to?” Keith whispers over Matt’s lips as they break away from a slow, relentless series of kisses. It’s evening, and the coolness of their bedroom leeches the stress from his body. Keith touches him everywhere, letting his warm hands slide smoothly over his skin. Matt has his hands up under Keith’s shirt, enjoying the feel of his skin, the throb of his pulse.

Shiro is still stuck in a briefing, so it’s just the two of them for now, which neither of them mind. They know Shiro will join them soon.  
Keith hooks his hand under Matt’s leg and pulls it up over his hip. “Fuck me?” But he runs his fingertips over Matt’s ass, down the center seam of his pants, ghosting over the most sensitive places.

Matt hums and pulls Keith’s neck back under his mouth to leave bruises and sweet bitten marks. “I want to.”  
Matt slides down, kissing over Keith’s neck and shoulder, pulling his shirt up over his head, and continues kissing until he finds his nipples. His tongue swirls around a pretty nub and he starts to suck.

Keith groans for him, pets his hair as his tongue teases him. Keith settles down flat on his back and pulls Matt back up to his face, running a smooth hand over Matt’s neck and into his hair. The tiny sounds of their kisses buzz happily in his chest. Their kisses grow in intensity, sparking the drum of his heartbeat. Before either of them realizes it, Matt is between his thighs, sucking marks onto the thick flesh. 

Hungry for the raw taste of Keith’s cum, Matt licks the head of his cock, stealing beads of precum from the tip, and takes a heavy mouthful of his dick. The way Keith moans and bucks his hips is killing him. He wants more, wants to do more, to feel more. But he doesn't know what he should do next. But he does know how to give a wonderful blowjob, so that’s what he does.

Keith is gasping before long, his back bend away from the bed, “More… More. Please, Matt. Inside me…”  
Matt tries not to freeze in panic, but he knows Keith feels the slowing down of his movements. Tentatively, he pulls of Keith’s cock and buries his face into Keith’s thigh before he apologizes.

“Hey…” Keith lifts up onto his elbows and touches Matt’s cheek, “It’s okay,” But Keith’s face is flushed red, his eyes are glazed in the heady gloss of nearing climax, “Let me show you.”

Matt ends up on his back with Keith’s lips on his before etching his teeth over the sensitive places beneath his ear and jawline.

“Can I touch you?” The feel of his breath is maddening.

He nods when Keith reaches his waistband. His shorts and boxers slip off easily revealing his hardened cock, stimulated by the constant wave of heat radiating from Keith’s  
flushed skin.

“Have you fingered yourself before?”

Matt wants to hide in his hands, “I tried it… it sounds stupid, but I couldn’t figure it out.”

“Is it okay if I do it to you? I can show you…” Keith’s hands graciously pet at his sides.

“Yeah… go for it,” But his response sounds too rushed.

Keith eyes him thoughtfully, his words accompany his genuine attitude, “It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

“No, I do. I trust you.”

Keith kisses him before reaching for the lube in the bedside table and uncaps it to drizzle a stream onto his fingertips.

His fingers are sliding over his asshole, coaxing the clenched muscle to relax. “It feels weird at first,” Matt allows himself to relax under his touch, “Just relax, I’ve got you.” Keith runs a hand over his sides and abdomen. His fingers gently slide into the hairs trailing his belly button. Matt lets out a slow breath and wills his muscles to give in. Keith notices, and takes to kissing him again, distracting him from the inevitable discomfort he’ll feel at first when he slides a finger slowly into him. He presses in gently, sliding half of a finger into him before Matt squeezes down at the intrusion. He feels the discomfort glazing his face, but the heat in his belly warms him.

“Okay?” Keith asks and slips in and out slowly, never going any deeper. The glide is easy from the lube, and Keith takes his nod as a green light before he pushes his finger completely inside and curls.

Matt gasps and his eyes pop open, searching for Keith in the low light.

“That’s your prostate,” he rubs over it a few more times, gently, to get him used to the sensation. “Feels good?”

“Fuck,” Matt hides under his forearm and tries to process the shock of chills over his skin when Keith touches it again.

Keith slips out of him slowly before adding a second finger. He waits patiently, letting Matt’s hole relax against his touch.

He starts the slow glide again, fuller from the volume of two fingers, and speaks over him, “I wonder if you’d like to surprise Shiro? We can get you nice and ready, stretched out so he can glide in easily. He’d be so surprised and thrilled to be inside you. He wants you so much.”

Matt blushes harder under him and his cock jumps.

Keith removes his fingers and wipes them on a small towel, “Think you can do that to me?”

Matt fumbles to copy his technique until Keith is beautiful and writhing on his fingers, dripping precome on his thighs and stomach.

When Shiro finally makes it to the room, the boys are all over each other. Lips and hands and bruises everywhere. Their hips grind blindly into each other. Hickeys cover their necks and thighs. Bite marks shine happy red on Keith’s shoulders, screaming volumes of the hot foreplay they busied themselves with while they waited for Shiro.  
Matt glances at Shiro as he rids his shirt and gracefully falls into the bed next to them, content to watch them enjoy each other. 

Matt presses Keith’s legs up to his chest and teases their cocks together, whining at the barely-there friction. He feels Shiro find his place behind him and watches Shiro’s hand wrap around his cock. He moans, impatient, as Shiro pulls away to add a generous amount of lube to his hand before he takes Matt in his grip again. He sighs as the lovely friction.

Shiro whispers lovely things in his ear as they eye Keith on his back before them, body flushed red, hole prepped and needy. The feel of Shiro’s breath vibrates on his skin. He’s so turned on, deep in the cloud of arousal he can’t make out what Shiro is telling him. Things like, “So eager…” he mouths over his neck, “...begging for you,” his ear is given a bite, “...could make him cum so easily.”

Matt turns and steals a lengthy kiss from Shiro’s welcoming lips and Shiro graciously pumps over his cock. The anticipation bursting in his chest is almost unbearable, he wants so badly to be inside of him, to fuck into him until he’s seeing stars. He wants it, but he’s so fucking nervous.

After one last kiss, Shiro pulls away and Matt lets himself be guided back into Keith’s arms. “I’m ready… I want you.” Keith kisses him.

The conflicting feeling in his chest comes to a head, and he realizes why the nervousness won’t melt away. He’s intimidated. How can he be good enough in between two very experienced lovers? He almost feels like an imposter, insignificant, more like a virgin than he’s ever felt in his life. 

Keith notices his hesitation and kisses his cheek. A gift in the midst of animalistic feelings. The raging fire of arousal in the room dulls to hot coals of desire and want and understanding.

Keith’s voice is soft, “It’s okay.” His eyes pierce a kind of contented happiness into him.  
Matt hangs his head, of course, Keith would see and understand. Shiro’s hands gently run over his back, knowing, sweet. Matt nuzzles his temple into Keith’s chest.

He doesn't’ remember the exact moment when courage or desire helps him, but he’s inside of Keith and his mind is firing on all cylinders. It’s so hot and tight and the tug of muscle that clings to his cock when he pulls back is tugging the air from his lungs. Keith’s body doesn’t want to let him go. Keith holds his wrist as he rests his hand on the bed near his shoulder. He turns his head and presses his lips to the tendons below the curve of his palm and moans into the skin.

Behind him, Shiro whispers phrases of comfort and adoration, praising him. He’s melting into the pleasure when Shiro’s thumb brushes over his asshole, teasing the pucker. He groans at the thought of Shiro entering him, fucking him while he fucks Keith. 

Heat grew on his skin, heavier with every needy gasp, every pulse of his hips, he felt absolutely desperately desired for the first time in his life and if he weren’t so close to cumming he’d probably cry. Keith’s walls hold him tight as he fucks him slowly, squeezing the sensitive nerves of his cock, pushing him into pleasure. Keith is red. Red on his cheeks and chest, his lips swollen and kissed raw. He moans and gasps under him, hands threading into his hair.

“Fuck… oh, fuck,” he pulled Keith’s leg onto his shoulder and leans his face to the side of his calf as he thrust into him. Shiro teases the back of his thighs, palming up and over his ass before moving down again and thumbing the inside of his thighs up into the crux where his legs branch off. His hands were capable of so much, the potential power behind each of Shiro’s touches was overwhelming, but he was so incredibly gentle.

Matt hid his face in Keith’s leg and let his hair shield his eyes. He knew his expression gave away every heavy emotion he was feeling, he didn’t want to be seen, positive in the fact that the wetness dripping from his chin wasn’t sweat.

Shiro places a kiss on the back of his neck as he pushes in and out of Keith’s body, his lips melt over the skin on his neck and down his spine. He feels the pressure again where  
Shiro grabs the flesh between his thighs

“Matt,” He whispers, “Baby,” Matt feels wind stick in his lungs at the moniker. “You’re beautiful.”

Release creeps up on him, burning in his pelvis.

“Can I fuck your thighs?”

An embarrassing sound betrays him, “Fuck. Yes, Shiro. Yes,” His legs shake under him as he’s overtaken with blinding pleasure. He collapses forward over Keith’s chest as he cums, Keith’s leg slips off of his shoulder, his forearms his the bed near Keith’s waist.

Keith’s hands immediately cover his back, fingers scraping up into his hairline as he hums in the afterglow. Whispers of praise fall from his lips. “You’re amazing. Feel good?”

Matt buries his face in Keith’s neck and breathes, “So good.”

Shiro kisses down his spine and picks up his legs to push them together, sliding his feet back pulling him out straight so Shiro can move over him and straddle his closed legs.  
Matt’s cock stays in this semi-hard state, still inside Keith, still excited though his afterglow slowly dissipates.

He hears the gentle uncapping of a bottle and moments later feels the slippery gel coating Shiro’s cock slip between his thighs.  
Keith scratches his back and sides as Shiro starts to thrust, he groans as Shiro’s cock slides hot between his legs and nudges his balls. The stimulation over his sensitive skin makes him hard again. Keith groans under him when Matt’s erection comes back to life inside of him.

“Oh… Fuck. Matt… Shiro..”

The position was becoming more and more difficult to maintain, not only because of the angle, but the urge to thrust again was strong. He resisted so he could stay inside of Keith and let Shiro have him at the same time.

Keith scratches forcefully over his back leaving pink streaks, the cock inside of him every so gently nudging against the spot he loves most, just enough to tease. Matt smirks and hungrily kisses the side of his neck.

At first, Shiro acts like he wants to take his time, breathing carefully through the thrusts so he doesn’t cum yet, to draw it out and feel every nuance of the thick, plush muscles of Matt’s thighs squeezing over his cock, but Matt shudders, using his abs to practically plank in the position.

“So pretty, God… Matt, you’re so beautiful,” Shiro’s voice drifts like a sweet breeze over his heart.

Shiro’s massive hands grip his hips in place and uses the new anchoring to fuck quickly into his thighs. Matt squeezes his legs together as tight as he can and laughs from the bubbly feeling of success that rises in him when Shiro lets out a noise that absolutely strangles him. His cock throbs.

Matt sucks air through his teeth, bites onto Keith’s neck, anchors himself on the skin he finds here, licking, sucking on his pulse point. Keith is whining under him. The tease of Matt’s cock inside of him, unable to thrust in and out is such a tease, Shiro jars him with every thrust. Matt kisses an apology into his skin and whispers a dirty promise to fuck him again as soon as Shiro cums between his legs.

It’s an easy promise to keep because soon Shiro’s hips are stuttering and he pulls out of Matt’s thighs just at his hot, creamy cum spurts out of him and lands in lovely patterns on Matt’s skin. The droplets of warm wetness run down Matt’s ass and legs and smear under Shiro’s hand before he’s released from his position.

Matt uses his newfound freedom to start thrusting again. He lifts his head to meet Keith’s eyes and grins at the hot desperation blooming there. Matt kisses him on the lips, opening his mouth to taste the subtle, unique flavors they find on their tongues as he fucks into him again. The gentle pull of muscle around his cock is enough to keep him going for hours. That is, if Keith wasn’t so fucking hot, he was already squirming again, his ankles cross over Matt’s back and uses his heels to press him deeper inside.

“Fuck me, fuck me harder. Matt, please, please, fuck!”

Shiro finds a soft place next to them and watches enraptured as Matt caters to his every wish.

The strength at which Keith presses Matt into him forces his second orgasm over him, waving vibrations of pleasure up his spine and into his neck where it curves. His head falls back down to his neck, biting gently on the soft flesh with a pleased groan.

Keith pushes up on his elbows and captures his lips as he begins to stroke himself. His cock is angry red, leaking. He whines as he strokes himself for mere seconds before his back bends and his muscles tense up, bending back away from Matt’s kiss. Shiro leans between them quickly, his mouth finding its home over the tip of Keith’s cock and swallows down his release as it pulses under his hand.

“Fuck, fuck,” Keith sucks air in through his teeth and collapses onto his back. He whispers, “God that was so good.”

Matt pulls out and sits back on his feels feeling absolutely wrecked in the best way. He feels Shiro’s cum drying on his skin and quickly replays the whole ordeal over in his head.

“Fuck.”

Shiro and Keith chuckle at his expression.

“So, uh. How do you like topping?” Keith leans up on his elbows and pulls his knees together looking unnecessarily seductive.

“Jesus Christ, that was amazing,” He breathes a laugh.

Shiro laughs and reaches up to high five him, he wonders if it’s appropriate for the situation, but it’s them, so he does it anyway. He grabs Matt's hand when they meet in the air.

“Come here,” Shiro pulls him close and moves himself to the middle of the bed. He ushers them down beside him, one on each arm.

Matt can’t resist the pull of Keith’s satisfied gaze. He leans forward and captures his lips. The sweet feel of his smile satisfies the deepest depths of him. Keith sweeps his tongue over his lip once before pulling back and leaning his head on Shiro’s strong shoulder, smiling like an idiot.

Next, Matt reaches up and brushes his lips under Shiro’s jaw before he’s met with a soft kiss. Shiro’s hand presses his head closer, deeper into him. Their tongues meet and Matt writes his name into Shiro’s mouth with the tip of his tongue and wonders if Shiro will ever know he’s been happily claimed.

“Matt,” Keith’s voice is soft, barely there in the quiet settling around them, “Were you crying?”

He buries his face in Shiro’s shoulder, “Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseRoyaly/)   
> 


End file.
